My World Is Over
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: How can Blaine survive when a pissed-off Gleek crosses worlds and kidnaps him for his own torturous enjoyment? And what will happen when Niff, Sory, and Blaine end up in the real world? Features Sebastian, Kurt, along with Sory, Brittana, and Niff. Rated M for graphic violence including rape and profanity. Around Chapter 4, it starts getting tamer.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: The re-posting of _My World is Over_. At the time, I was feeling evil and needed to write something to let off steam, so this came out of it. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I decided to turn it into something more in order to create cravings for more.

This is _**VERY**_ anti-Blaine, so if you love him, I suggest you go somewhere else.

* * *

Blaine walked out of Glee club, still down on himself for cheating on Kurt. He headed towards the bus stop, only to suddenly black out. When he next opened his eyes, he found himself sitting, bound with rope, in a chair in a dark room.

"Hello, Blaine," a voice said. Blaine looked around fearfully, searching for the source. Out of the darkness came a tall brunet.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You don't know me, but I sure know you, Blaine Devon Anderson. God, that name is so…ugh," the boy scoffed. "Anyway, you cheated on someone so beautiful because you were lonely."

"How do you know about that?"

"I know everything about you. But the only question you need to ask is why. Why did you cheat on Kurt? Also, why did you keep texting that meerkat-faced slut after he injured you in an attempt to hurt your boyfriend? And you're one to complain when Kurt was texting the only boy at the time that showed him affection. You're not a very good boyfriend, Blaine."

"I don't know who you are, but get out of my head!" Blaine yelled.

"Yell all you want. No one can hear you." The boy grinned and flicked on the lights. Blaine glanced around, seeing all the tools surrounding him. "Like it? I made this room just for you. By the way, how's Eli?" The grin grew wider as Blaine grew paler. "I know him too. Eli Castellucci. He was my dorm buddy in private school."

"I haven't seen him since before Kurt and I broke up," Blaine whispered.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't lie to me, Blaine. I know you went to see him last night." The boy held up his phone, a picture of Eli holding Blaine on the screen. "Yeah, Eli just sent it. Here's the message he sent: _Hey, Ev, how's it going? Here's the shot of me and Blaine as you asked. Tell him that I said goodbye. E._" Blaine felt hot tears begin to slip down his cheeks as he stared at the boy.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought an old friend of yours with me." The door opened to reveal Sebastian, who walked into the room, looking hesitant. "Seb, what is it?"

"Evan, I don't want to hurt Blaine," he whispered. Evan rolled his eyes and next thing Sebastian knew, he was on the floor, holding his right cheek.

"Look, Smythe, I didn't come get you because I needed your bitching. You wanted to come along. I need somebody who won't rat me out, okay?" Sebastian nodded and stood up. "Blaine's single and he's a slut, just like you. You can do exactly what you wanted to. No one's going to stop you. Now, I'm going to run out and get a smoke. When I get back, you'd better be fucking him or be done, got it?" Sebastian looked at the floor and nodded.

* * *

When Evan came back into the room, Sebastian was pulling his pants up and Blaine was quietly sobbing. Sebastian moved to leave, but Evan caught his arm.

"Sebastian, Blaine hasn't moved from where I left him. If you two are messing with me, please tell me now before I do something I'll regret," Evan warned.

"I did it," Sebastian whispered. Evan frowned and backhanded Sebastian across the face a second time, making Blaine's sobs grow louder.

"Shut up!" Evan ordered, rearing back to hit Blaine, who flinched and sniffled a few times. "Smythe, get up now." Sebastian stood up, holding his face. "Before I bother to hit you again, did you or did you not fuck Blaine?" Sebastian shook his head. "Is that a yes or a no? Speak."

"No, I didn't," he said softly. Evan sighed and ran a hand through his thick brown hair. Sebastian moved to leave again, and Evan grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

"Look, Smythe, I'm not fucking around here. I came through the portal with motives that you are screwing up, now get over there and fulfill whatever conquest crap you wanted to. You're not leaving here until you do it."

"Why don't you do it?" Sebastian asked, not looking at Evan.

"Because I don't like him the way you do," Evan replied as if it should be obvious. "After what he did to Kurt, I spent nights contemplating what I'd do to Blaine if I ever met him, and guess what? My dreams have come true and, trust me; I'm not going to be the one who sticks it in the guy who likes sex with the kinkiest guy I know." Sebastian looked confused. "Okay, you see, Sebastian, Eli Castellucci, the guy Blaine fooled around with, is like Christian Grey." Sebastian continued to look confused. "Pick up a book sometime. Now go do your thing. I'm going to leave you alone for ten minutes. If I don't hear agonized screams that usually come from being raped within those ten minutes, I'll come back down here and kill you, understood?" Sebastian nodded quickly. "Okay."

* * *

Evan languished in a chair outside the basement door, reading _Exit to Eden_ and listening for the anguished yells of pain. A moment later, Blaine screamed and Evan grinned. He put his eye to the hole he made in the door due to his inability to trust the meerkat-faced whore and saw Sebastian thrusting into Blaine. With a satisfied sigh, he sat back down and picked up his book.

"Evan?" Sebastian called. He flung open the door to see Sebastian standing beside Blaine, who was unconscious.

"Sebastian, what did you do?"

"He kept struggling and I hit him. Evan, please, I didn't mean to…" Evan held up a hand to silence the brunet, who complied. He picked up Blaine's wrist and sighed in relief.

"He's still alive, thank Gods. What did you hit him with?" Sebastian held up a pipe. Evan shook his head and took a few deep breaths to keep from exploding. "Sebastian, I need you to go and get me an Aspirin, okay?" Sebastian nodded and hurried up the stairs.

"Blaine, I need you to wake up," he whispered, gently tapping Blaine's face.

"Wha-what's going on? Where am I?" he mumbled. "Why aren't I at school?"

"You're a hostage in my basement. Sebastian Smythe just raped you. Anything ring a bell?" Evan asked. Blaine's eyes widened and he began yelling. "Gods almighty, do you ever keep your mouth shut?"

"Here's your Aspirin." Sebastian handed Evan a pill and a glass of water.

"Thank you, Sebastian," he said, swallowing the pill without any water.

"You sure you don't need any water? It really helps it go down," Sebastian offered. Evan turned to Sebastian and sniffed his water glass. He looked up at Sebastian and threw the contents in his face.

"You drugged my drink, didn't you? You thought I wouldn't notice and that you two could get away, right?" Evan grabbed Sebastian by the collar and snapped his neck; Blaine gasped. "Quiet, Anderson, I'll make this even more painful for you if you don't shut the fuck up."

"Just go ahead and kill me. The only thing you could do now is do away with Kurt too!" Blaine shouted. Evan raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Do you really want me to do that, Blaine? I can if you want," he said. Evan walked over to a closet and pulled a bound and gagged Kurt out.

"No! Kurt!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_: Sorry for the short chapter. Please leave reviews if you would like this to continue.

* * *

"No! Kurt!" Blaine watched as Evan sat Kurt down across from him, pulling out the gag in the process.

"Blaine? What's going on here? What did I do?" Kurt asked, looking around the room.

"Kurt, to be blunt, you have not done a thing. I do not intend to hurt you, unless you piss me off, which, quite frankly, isn't hard to do. However, I need to keep you tied up so you don't run off and tell anyone Blainers has been kidnapped," Evan explained. "Well, at least until he's dead."

"Dead? You're going to kill him?" Kurt was terrified.

"Well, yeah, he cheated on you and I've spent many a sleepless night dreaming of torturing him. And then a portal opened up, creating a bridge between my real world and this fictional universe. I kidnapped you first because I knew it would get Blaine to talk," Evan explained.

"Is…is that Sebastian on the floor? Is he dead?"

"Yep, the whore tried to kill me, so I killed him first." Evan studied his nails.

"You fucking psycho!" Blaine yelled.

"Such inelegant words from such a dapper little boy," Evan tsked. "You shouldn't talk like that." Blaine was livid; it was one thing to hurt him, but it was one hell of another to bring Kurt into it.

"So how are we to begin?" Evan picked up a penknife and stroked it slowly. "Maybe with the fingers Blaine once inserted into Eli's crevices." He took Blaine's right hand and laid it flat on a small table. Kurt looked on in shock as Evan cut through Blaine's fingers, trying his best to block out Blaine's agonized screams.

"Done," Evan announced a few minutes later, placing the severed fingers in a bowl. "Kurt, you get to choose what to do with him next."

"Please stop. He doesn't deserve this," Kurt pleaded, tears falling from his eyes. Evan sighed and pulled out his phone.

"Did you know that after Blaine came back, he went to Eli again?" He pulled up the picture and Kurt gawked, seeing his boyfriend stroke the blond's crotch.

"Blaine! You said you were sorry!" Kurt screamed at his sobbing boyfriend. "You went back?!"

"I know," Blaine sniffled. "But he was there for me, unlike you!" Evan slapped Blaine across the face after that remark.

"Hey, I didn't say you could talk," he snapped. "Now I know which part of you I'm taking next." He picked up a pair of pliers and pushed Blaine's head back while holding his nose, forcing him to open his mouth. Kurt shut his eyes, muttering "It's only a nightmare" to himself.

"Kurt, open your eyes," Evan ordered. "If you don't, I have the equipment to go all Ludovico with you." Kurt looked confused. "It involves using specula to hold your eyes open so you can witness Blaine's torture. I have an assistant who will put eye drops in every few minutes."

"Who's your assistant?" Kurt asked, guessing it was Eli.

"Blaine doesn't know him, but you know him as…Mr. Between-the-Sheets," Evan said, walking over to another closed door, which he opened. Chandler stood there, taking in the scene.

"Kurt?" he asked, stepping out of the room.

"Chandler?" Kurt looked at the blond in horror.

"Chandler, grab the specula and attach it to Kurt, please," Evan said. Chandler nodded and grabbed the tools, working quickly. He then picked up a bottle of eye drops. "Are you ready?" Chandler nodded. "Good. Okay, Blaine, say goodbye to your perfect teeth."

"You're nuts," Blaine whimpered.

"Yes, I am. People say that's what too many horror movies do to a person. For once, I agree," Evan simpered, pulling out a tooth.

"Please!" Kurt cried out.

"Kurt, if you do not want to be connected ass-to-mouth with Blaine, I suggest you shut it," Evan said, still pulling teeth. Kurt sighed in defeat and Chandler continued applying eye drops.

"Chandler, why are you doing this?" he whispered.

"Evan loves me, Kurt. He said we'll always be together," Chandler replied.

"He doesn't love you. He's not even from this universe. He said so himself," Kurt said hastily. "He's from some crazy alternate world where we don't exist."

"Hummel, if you keep trying to turn him against me, I will pluck each and every hair out of your pretty little head, capiche?" Evan called. "Chandler, keep doing what you're doing and don't listen to him. He just regrets not texting you back. I love you." Chandler smiled softly at this proclamation of love and turned back to Kurt.

"Oh Vuitton," Kurt groaned.

* * *

_**A/N2**_: I'll give metaphorical cookies to those who recognize Kurt's torture.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_: The specula thing in Chapter 2 is a reference to one of my favorite films of all time, _A Clockwork Orange_.

* * *

"Holy shit," Sam whispered; he, Rory, Brittany, and Santana watched the live feed to Evan torturing Blaine. "How did you find this?"

"I just went on the Hobbit's Facebook page and found a link," Santana said.

"Who is that?" Rory asked, pointing at Evan.

"I've never seen him before. Have you guys?" The girls shook their heads. "But I do remember Kurt talking about that guy though." He pointed to Chandler. "He was texting that guy and Blaine accused him of cheating."

"No matter how many times he saw him, Blaine doesn't deserve this!" Kurt wailed.

"If this curly-haired douchebag hurt you, he deserves nothing less," the torturer snapped. "He cheated on you, Hummel. You've been to hell and back what with Karofsky and everything. You don't deserve him! I don't want to hurt you, so shut the fuck up!"

"How do you know about that?" Kurt whimpered. The boy straightened up and faced him, smirking.

"I know everything, Kurt, everything about you, about Blainers here, about all of your friends," the torturer said. "I know how you felt when Rachel asked out Blaine, when you threw the high F, when everyone thought Sam was gay and you wanted to duet with him. You sent him sixty MP3s of you singing and he thought it was Faith Hill." Sam's eyes widened; he'd only told Finn this. "I know a hell of a lot more than you think." Evan proceeded to tilt Blaine's head back and dig into his mouth with the pliers.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked and the torturer backhanded Kurt across the face; this made everyone flinch. "You'll never get away with this!"

"Yes, I will," Evan scoffed. "You know why? After this, I'm going home. None of you will ever find me. Why? I'm not from here. When I leave, the next people to go will be the people who created you…well, the main one, but I can't be too mad at him. He _did_ make _American Horror Story_."

"You know what that place looks like?" Sam realized. "Oh shit, that's the school basement. Come on, we're going to save Kurt and Blaine."

* * *

Blaine's teeth had been pulled out; the boy lay motionless in the chair. He seemed to be unconscious. Kurt sobbed as he tried to struggle through his binds. Evan and Chandler retired to a couch and were asleep, wrapped in each other. Sam, Rory, Brittany, and Santana moved carefully down the stairs leading to the basement. Sam looked up; he could hear Kurt's sobs.

"Remember, no noise, okay?" he whispered. The other three nodded. "Girls, I need you to stay here, please." Santana opened her mouth to say something, but Sam put a finger to her lips. "Please, just stay put with Brittany." She relented, took her girlfriend's hand, and moved back up a few steps.

"Kurt?" Sam whispered. Kurt looked up, his eyes widening.

"Get out of here!" he hissed. "He'll kill you if he wakes up! Please, just go!"

"Not without you," Sam replied. "Now stay still and be quiet, okay?" Kurt sniffled and nodded. Sam set to work on the rope as Rory moved to release Blaine. Brittany and Santana stood on the stairs, fearfully looking between Evan and Chandler to Sam and Rory. Once Blaine had been relieved of his binds, Rory struggled to lift the short boy, but Sam hurried over and supported him. Kurt was behind them as they snuck upstairs.

"What the fuck?" Evan's voice yelled. He looked up to see Sam and Rory supporting Blaine up the stairs. "Chandler, wake up and help me!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Kurt ordered, pushing everyone up the stairs and out of the basement. The six students rushed up into the main corridor when they bumped into Coach Sylvester.

"What are you still doing here? Porcelain, do you have a good explanation for this?" she demanded.

"Yes, we do, Coach, but we have to leave now," he said.

"Hummel!" Evan's voice screamed.

"And that's why," he finished, running off, the group close behind him.

"Coach Sylvester, nice to see you," Evan said, nodding as he ran past Sue. "Do you know which way Kurt happened to go?"

"Why do you need to see my Porcelain, Ryan Reynolds?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Forget it." Evan hurried away, Chandler by his side. He burst through the doors, only to see Kurt and his friends clambering into his Navigator.

"No fucking way," he muttered to himself before taking off again. Just before Rory could close the trunk, Evan caught the Irish boy's ankle. "None of you are going anywhere," he shouted. Evan yanked and pulled Rory from the car, wrapping the boy in a headlock as the others moved towards him. "Not another step or I snap Rory's neck just like I did Sebastian's," Evan hissed.

"Let him go," Sam said, reaching for Rory, but Evan stepped back.

"Give me Blaine and I'll give you Rory. I just want Blaine." Evan pulled a knife from his pocket and slashed the back tires of the Navigator. "Okay, everyone out of the car. Now!" he ordered. Kurt, Sam, Brittany, and Santana climbed out through the trunk.

"Sam…" Rory moaned.

"I'm gonna get you out of this, I promise," Sam swore.

"How sweet that you two are so obviously together," Evan scoffed. "You know, you two, Sam and Rory, you're one of my OTP's. It stands for One True Pairing. I'm a fanfiction writer. It just seemed like so much chemistry between you two. Kurt and Blaine used to be one too; that is, until Blaine cheated."

"If you write fanfiction, that means none of this is real," Kurt realized. "Blaine and I can be back together."

"No, you won't. I'm going after your creators after I'm done here," Evan said. "Misters Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk, they're next."

"You're a monster." Sam gritted his teeth as Evan simply grinned.

"That's probably the first intelligent thing I've ever heard you say, Evans," Evan said.

"Just let us go, please," Kurt pleaded. Evan shook his head and placed his hands on the sides of Rory's skull.

"Now, I'm going to ask nicely once more. If you want to keep your precious little Irish boy, give me Blaine Anderson."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_: Short because I didn't want it to sound rushed.

* * *

"Where's Blaine?" A collective voice asked. Sam, Kurt, and the girls looked up to see two boys in blazers.

"Nicky and I saw the feed," Jeff explained. "Where's the psycho?" Sam pointed at Evan, who was still holding Rory by the head.

"Oh, look, it's Niff," Evan observed. "Even they're together in this world. You two are my favorite non-canon couple because there's no character development on either of you, so we write you however we want."

"How…what-what is he talking about?" Nick was confused.

"The psycho is a fanfiction writer who apparently traveled through some weird dimension portal to come here and kidnap and torture Blaine for cheating on me, yada, yada, yada." Kurt looked bored.

"Blaine cheated on you?" Jeff asked, eyes widening.

"And not just once, but like twice or something," Kurt mumbled.

"Five times, actually," Evan offered. Kurt's head snapped over to Evan, who nodded grimly.

"Did they have sex?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Yes, Kurt, they did. Do you want to see the pictures Eli sent me? They're pretty graphic." Evan used one hand to grab his phone. "Look, here's one of Eli's dick in Blaine's mouth and Blaine looks like he's enjoying it."

"Okay, no, thank you; as much as I hate to say it, I believe you." Kurt shuddered.

"So can I please have Blaine? Just give him to me, I will give you Rory back, and we can all move on with our lives, how does that sound?" Kurt seemed to mull it over.

"Kurt, you can't seriously be thinking of giving him Blaine?" Sam's jaw dropped.

"Evans, do you want Michael Bublé or not?" Evan asked testily; he dropped his hands to Rory's shoulders, letting the Irish boy relax.

"Where am I?" Blaine's voice mumbled from Kurt's backseat. Evan held onto Rory as he moved to the car door and opened it. He grabbed Blaine by the collar and pulled him out.

"Rory, you can go now," Evan said, releasing Rory's shirt. The boy rushed into Sam's arms. "I have what I need."

"What the hell?" Blaine shouted; Evan slapped a hand over his mouth and dragged him a few feet before stopping.

"It was nice to meet you all, even if it had to be like this," he said. "Good day."

"But…"

"I said good day!" Evan proceeded to drag a struggling Blaine away.

"You're just going to let him take Blaine like that?" Nick demanded. A loud whirring noise overcame them; the seven looked up to see a blue portal open up and Evan climbing in, heaving Blaine behind him.

"Wow," Sam muttered. "He wasn't lying."

"We're going after Blaine," Nick and Jeff said, running towards the threshold.

"Niff!" Sam and Rory took chase after the two.

"Goddamn it, close!" Evan yelled, trying to close the portal before Nick, Jeff, Sam, and Rory could get any closer. "Shit!" The four boys went in after Evan and an unconscious Blaine.

* * *

"Whoa, this is trippy," Nick said, looking around at the scene before him. He, Jeff, Sam, and Rory were standing in a bedroom. Posters of movies, One Direction, Lady Gaga, and Madonna plastered the walls and a huge flat-screen TV sat in one corner.

"Fuck. Why did you chase me?" Evan demanded. "I don't know how I'm going to get you all back now." Blaine lay on the bed, still unconscious.

"Is this your room?" Jeff asked, glancing around.

"No, it's Buckingham Place. Yes, it's my room," Evan replied irritably. "Crap, I got to go to work tonight," he muttered. "Praise Satan, my Holy master, Mom and Dad are out for the week. They'd kill me over this."

"You live with your parents?" Sam asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I am not that much older than you guys. I'm twenty years old, I work a part-time job at a burger joint, and I do not have room for four fictional characters in my room, okay? I have to get going, but please, for the love of God, just stay here."

"Whoa, this is your movie collection?" Nick asked, going through Evan's DVD shelf. "You must be rich."

"Most of those were about two, three dollars apiece," he shrugged. "You can watch whatever you want. The only rule is that you stay in this room, got it? I will bring you guys some snacks, but stay here." After a moment, Evan pulled one of his DVDs out. "You're all gay, right?" The four boys nodded. "Here, start with _Magic Mike_. Channing Tatum is hot as fuck in this."

"You're gay?" Jeff looked up at Evan.

"Yes, Jeff, I'm gayer than all of you combined. Now please, please just stay put. I'll be home later."


	5. Chapter 5

When Evan got home, he opened the door, suspicious of the silence through the house. He crept over to his bedroom and found the two couples asleep, cuddled with each other. He smiled and put his bag down gently. Blaine was sitting up, glaring at him. Evan sighed and sat down next to Blaine.

"I know there is no way I can apologize for what I did to you, nor can I fix it, but I do feel horrible," he said softly. "I was just so angry when you cheated on Kurt, and when you came back, you just did it again."

"I still love him," Blaine managed to say.

"I understand that and I believe you," Evan replied. "Deep down, you're a really good guy, Blaine. I shouldn't have gotten in the way. I know there's no way to apologize, but I can promise I won't hurt you again."

"Evan?"

"Yeah, Blaine?"

"As much as the torture sucked, it's pretty cool here in your world," he said. Evan chuckled and slung an arm around Blaine.

"I'll get you some dentures so I can fully comprehend what the hell you're saying." Evan picked up an empty pizza box. "Okay, I ordered four large pizzas. Did they eat them _all_?"

"Nick and Jeff had two of them," Blaine offered.

"The two of them ate two whole boxes by themselves?" Blaine nodded. "Wow. Mental note: never underestimate teenage boys. They can do a damn lot more than you think. I was never like them when I was sixteen."

"What were you like at our age?" Nick piped up; he and Jeff were leaning against the bed, Sam and Rory wide awake next to them.

"Well, for starters, I didn't have any friends and I went to a school for delinquents. How's that sound?"

"When did you figure out you were gay?" Sam asked.

"I was eleven and saw some naked guys on the internet. I looked down and I was hard. I looked at a group of nude girls and that didn't do anything, so I started calling myself bisexual. In eighth grade, undeniably the worst year of my life, there was a girl. I really liked her; she was popular and class president," Evan's voice broke as he spoke. "I-I asked her to dance at the formal; she agreed and afterwards, I asked her out. She…she just laughed, called me a loser, and walked away. This guy came up to me a few minutes later and told me that Jenny—that was her name—was his girlfriend and that people pretended to like me because they felt sorry for me. He was right." Jeff was behind Evan, massaging his shoulders as he shook from recalling.

"The next day, everyone knew that I asked out Jenny. All day, it was just "_Evan, you're a fucking loser. No girl would want you_" and "_Why don't you just go kill yourself? It'd do us all good_"." Evan buried his face in his hands. "It-it got worse. At lunch, I was in the library and some guys came in. They were the ones who picked on me the most; they cornered me and beat me up. The librarian kicked them out, but what I found later was…was…" He took a shuddering breath. Rory took one of his hands and squeezed. "It was a YouTube video. 63 seconds of those three guys kicking my ass and already there were over 300 views."

"Dude…" Sam muttered. "That's fucked up."

"It was taken down, but everyone saw it," were the last words Evan could muster before breaking down completely.

"Is that when you became some kind of recluse?" Nick asked and Jeff elbowed him.

"Nick, you don't ask people that!" he hissed.

"It-it's fine," Evan said, taking a deep breath. "And, yes, it was. For the next three months, I stayed inside, avoiding the world. September came; it was the first day of freshman year and…and I walked into my first period math class and you know who I found sitting right next to me?"

"Jenny's boyfriend?" Rory asked.

"Worse. The leader of the group of guys who beat me up in the library," Evan whispered. He took another deep breath before continuing. "Of course he recognized me and told me to get my…f-fagginess away from him. I moved, but the teacher told me to sit down. I couldn't do anything. Problem was, there were always so many guys with him, and I had no one to back me up. I was the one who always got in trouble.

"Anyway, in short, one day I snapped and beat him up, and once again, I was blamed, deemed violent, and sent to juvie, where I spent some of the day until they let me go, but that night, the cops came with the claim that I had a "hit list". They searched my room and came up with nothing, but they took me back anyway," Evan continued. "I was released the next day and was on house arrest for two months, and then I transferred to the other school."

"Is that why you're crazy?" Nick piped up. Jeff face-palmed but Evan smiled.

"Yes, Nick, that's why I'm crazy," he said.

"Can we go outside?" Rory asked. "It's kinda stuffy in here." Evan bit his lip and nodded after a moment's thought.

"Okay, but before you go, for your sake and mine, mostly mine, do not tell anyone that you're a fictional character. So, Nick and Jeff can keep their names because they're very common; so are Sam and Rory, but people are more aware who Sam Evans and Rory Flanagan are. Would you be willing to the use the names Chord and Damian?"


End file.
